


a pure bird.

by ridge



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridge/pseuds/ridge
Summary: adina wren is a pious boy.- various collection of pieces for my fe3h oc, adina! -
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s)





	1. sin.

**Author's Note:**

> cringe culture is dead and i'm depressed

no boys, no kisses, no sex, no love.  
no boys, no kisses, no sex, no love.  
**no boys, no kisses, no sex, no love.**

his hair was now grown and he was considerably taller, but the rules still were burned into his mind. adina wren was to dedicate his life to the goddess- she is what saved him. adina wren was to abstain from his attraction and his sexual urges. no boys, no kisses, no sex, no love. 

he had grown immensely from his shaved head and bruised face. the autonomy he gained was immeasurable- but not enough. the pang of guilt he felt when even feeling his heart race at the sight of an attractive man burned like the flames of sin.

he used the correct method to bruise his knees. flawless hymns spilled from his lips as the tears did from his eyes. if he fell from the stained glass, would he fly like an angel? would these years of dedication save him? or would his feelings, his actions pull him down underground? 

his throat stung. his nose ran. he could feel the lip-shaped sin still staining his neck.

he broke the rules and he couldn't breathe.

"adina?" a deep, princely voice echoed throughout the church. _"are you alright?"_


	2. wyvern riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad therapy day. time for shenanigans

adina's skill goal never wavered nor did he want it to. a real passion for white magic had grown with him as he grew up and studied at garreg mach. he served as a dedicated healer and could throw a strong attack when needed; however, he and his professors recognized the importance of being well-rounded.

he could ride a horse.  
he could wield a lance.  
he could shoot a bow in desperate measures.

one thing he couldn't do? fly.

\---

seteth posted an announcement on the bulletin board for an extra flying seminar. his seminars were heavily attended; he was recognized for his skill. a guttural sigh left adina's lips as he cleared his schedule to fit it in. his lack of flying ability did not escape his conscious. it would be foolish to pass by a lesson from not only the strongest wyvern lord in the monastery, but someone adina held great admiration towards.

"you attending too? this should be fun." the voice of yet another talented wyvern rider startled him.

_goddess help me._

\---

he pinned his long, white hair up as tight as it was comfortable. he dressed in the heaviest skirt he owned. the sky would **not** take advantage of him today. the walk out to the training grounds was pleasant—just enough sun and a subtle breeze. seteth must have planned with the weather in mind. to slow down and enjoy it was beyond tempting, but adina wrapped his shawl tighter and trudged on.

the normal crowd came into view: claude, petra, ingrid, cyril, and of course, seteth and flayn. everyone looked quite shocked to see adina there, but not unwelcoming.

"adina!" flayn exclaimed, running up to give him a quick embrace. "are you flying today?" all he could response with was a slight grimace and nod. flayn giggled and gave him once last squeeze. "well, good luck!"

seteth cleared his throat, as if to break up the rendezvous. "if everyone is in attendance, we may begin. those least experienced, please approach your wyverns." the professor mounted with ease as adina, petra, and cyril approached the remaining three wyverns. adina could mount just fine—it was after when the struggle came. his wyvern was one of the larger ones, which unfortunately required him to open his legs a bit more. the edge of his skirt was higher than he wanted, but that was a secondary thought. "we will be circling the monastery. there are natural obstacles; your goal is to communicate with your wyvern to avoid such. i will give instructions when needed. understood?" mutual agreement sounded in response.

first went petra, followed by cyril, hopefully to be followed by inexperienced priest. seteth even remained near the back to assist if needed.

thank the goddess he did.

adina's ascent was always fractured with fear and unclear instruction, but he was in the air soon enough. this time he was in the air far, **far** too soon. his wyvern was extremely eager, and pounced upwards at the tiniest kick. the scream that left adina's throat was one that was never heard before—shrill, loud, and panicked. wind hit his face like a punch from a brawler, and more importantly, _he couldn't see._ all he heard was the slap of the wind and the quick movement of fabric before his vision went completely white. it wasn't until he felt the breeze on unmentionable areas and heard the gasp from a certain adviser than he knew what occurred. seteth raced towards adina's wyvern in one fell swoop, using one hand to control the reigns as his student desperately flailed for the hem of his heavy skirt.

seteth was kind enough to land them away from the rest of the students. both faces were beet red—from embarrassment or stress, nobody knows. he helped adina off and offered a stern, yet considerate critique. adina quickly thanked him and walked off as fast as he could. 

nobody saw him at dinner.

\---

byleth silently greeted the counselor as they started filing through the advice box. girl problems... ghost concerns... oh?

_'a flying mishap left me indecently exposed to someone i admire. i am hesitant to show my face again.'_


End file.
